Burning Desire
by JasperWhitlockIsTheStud
Summary: What's a girl to do when she falls in love with the wrong person? Someone who is forbidden? But oh she can't stop. The fire, passion he ignites have ruined her for others. This is Bella and her story of unfulfilled, carnal needs for a man older, forbidden to her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What is a girl to do when she falls for the wrong person? Yearns for someone who is forbidden? Why can't she stop fantasizing about him? The fire, passion he ignites ruined her for any other men. After all, forbidden fruit does taste the sweetest. This is about Bella and her story of unfulfilled, carnal desires of a married man.

Disclaimer: this story does belong to me but the characters been beautifully made by the great Stephanie Meyer. I merely use them to quench my thirst of the forbidden pairing ; D ! Thank you

Chapter 1

17th May, 2000

"Blimey! The weather is horrible!" screamed the pretty dark-haired girl.

"Jeez Bella, would you stop with the Harry Potter madness, you are not British my lovely. On the other hand, right on with the weather! Ew, the rain is spoiling my new Jimmy Choes! They're the newest one yet. Did you know it's not even..." ranted Alice.

The dark-haired girl, Bella chose to tune her friend out who can get a bit handful. The rain had gotten worse since morning, if she didn't know any better, she'd say a storm was in it's way. Though, this was Princeton, everything is unexpected yet felt expected. As she scanned her surrounding, a shiver went down her spine. It wasn't from the cold wind or rain, it was the good type. The feel when **he** was around. Straightening her back, the dark-haired beauty turned out to face the inevitable. Opening her eyes, she frowned. He was not there. "Maybe I'm losing it" thought Bella.

"OMG look! Bella! Professor Cullen is walking. Wait whose that beside him? DAYUM he makes the rain jacket look fiiineee. If I didn't have Jasper..." Alice ranted in her usual self.

Though, Bella had lost Alice at her outburst because she was too busy staring at him. More specifically at his hand. That was connected to another hand. A very female hand. Her eyes dropped, gazing at her hand. Oh what she'd do to be in her place, holding it. But it was not possible. Bella did not do hand holding. She was the book holder, the quiet girl who was pretty enough to not be a wallflower but not enough to be the girl beside her desired lover.

Sighing, she turned back to Alice, "Ally, as much as I adore you, at times would you just shut up?". Right in cue comes the infamous pout that makes Bella feel guilty. After all, she was only being a good friend. Another sigh, followed by, "you know how it is...I can't cry over him anymore, it's been months already". Alice nodded in understanding pulling her friend in a tight hug. Bella welcomed the warmth. Hoping the pain of breaking of her heart would stop. Spare her from another night spent crying, yearning for him. _Someone who is twice her age. Someone who is happily married._

**Author's note: **

First time writer! I agree that I am not that good, the tale is not revised etc and every criticism (as long as constructive ;D) is welcomed!

I am writing this out of pure pleasure. It's been coming and going and decided to go for it !

Alas, hope you guys enjoy it (: I know I am a fanfiction junkie and am always on the look out!

PS: I am a huge HP fan so couldn't help it. Ron 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

24th May 2000

It has been a week. 7 days since Bella last saw him. Every day, her ache to see him grew. Countless nights, she lay in bed, thinking about **him**. Many times her hand took a journey of its own. Imagining his sensual touch, heated gaze unwinding her, bringing her to pleasure.

Almost instantly, she snapped out of her unhealthy daydream and gazed out the window. The weather had taken a complete 360 since last week, it was warm and breezy. A perfect day to be out. Enjoying the heat. A jolt of excitement ran through Bella's body. The perfect way to spend today was one way: Camping.

Packing the essential needs, leaving a message for Ally, she loaded her baby, Hummer HX concept. It was a beaut, even Ally begrudgingly accepted the "sexy beast", a reference that stuck ever since. Dressed in white halter-back dress, without any undergarments, the soft material engulfing her body softly, Bella feel sensual and beautiful. Professor Cullen who?

-_2 hours later_-

The hummer purred as it reached its destination. Jumping out, Bella was at awe at the beauty surrounding her. The meadow looked the same. Simply breathtaking. Surrounded by white Lilies, representing eternal beauty and purity. It was Bella's safe place where she was at her most vulnerable yet carefree. Nothing else mattered when she was there. The earthy scent of the woods delightfully trickled her senses. The soft breeze made her feel naked as her see-through dress gently swayed side to side. Her whole body flushed with the sun's warmth. This was life, surrounded by beauty and living with no worry.

A gasp was echoed. Bella snapped open her eyes to look in the direction of the noise. It was her turn to gasp. There, in the sunlight stood the mere reason behind her escape to the meadow. The reoccurring character of her wildest fantasies. Yes. In all his glory, there stood Professor Cullen.

"Oh shit" thought Bella.

**Authors Note: **

*evil laughs* totally saw that coming right? Well, I decided to post another chapter. I write as my mind pleases. So there's another chapter! Hope it isn't too disappointing :)

Chapter 3 will soon be up! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Am I hallucinating? Have I gone mental? Oh god! Now I'm seeing things. The thoughts rushed through Bella's mind. What else would explain professor Cullen currently standing at her meadow looking at her.

My gods! He was beautiful. Even if it was her imagination. The wind swept his usual unruly curls. They were a beautiful shade, not fully brown but not fully red either, it was reddish-bronze and soft-looking. The sun shone his soft, unblemished skin like diamonds. Clad in jeans and white V-neck shirt with a leather jacket slung on his right shoulder, he looked like a GQ model posing. Leaving his face for last, Bella slowly gazed up from his impressive torso. She gasped. Again.

The force of the beautiful green orbs threw her off-guard. They were blazing. With desire. All directed to her just like her fantasies. Bella refused to blink, scared of losing such a vivid image of him. All thoughts of escape disappeared. She wanted him. No. She needed him.

"Edward", she whispered. To her surprise, her imaginative look alike nodded as if hearing her. The figure began moving towards her. Bella stood frozen, amazed at the sensuality of his walk. Sex. The man was a walking sex god. She blinked. Groaning, Bella opened her eyes only to see the figure standing right in front of her, towering because of the height difference. She gasped. Seemingly a regular response from her today.

She was breathless, chest heaving up and down, the closeness of him not helping. Hesitantly, she reached out, inching slowly. Eventually her hand came in contact with his chest, resembling a butterfly's touch. He was real. Edward Cullen was here. Standing in her meadow.

Bella looked up at him, once again, hit by intense lust in those emerald orbs, directed to her. A pleasant shudder ran through her. Suddenly, she felt very aware of her nudity. Her nipples tighten in her sensuous dress, leaving nothing to the watcher's imagination. A beautiful groan escaped from his lips. The lips that were begging to be kissed. The lip that his little tongue darted out to moisten. Bella lost it at that sight. The urge to grab him intensified. The need to feel him.

Using the little ounce of self-control left, Bella asked: "what're you doing here professor?". Softness filled the lustful orbs, huskily he replied: "I came camping". Silence. Emerald gazed at brown. No words were needed to explain how wrong the situation was. How dangerous.

"You should not be here", muttered Bella. The Adonis in front of her nodded, but did not make any attempt to leave. The sexual tension was unbearable. Please. No one knew who said it but hell broke after that.

Edward grabbed Bella's luscious hair and connected his lip to hers. Heaven. Frantically, lips began moving against each other, neither trying to dominate but feel. It was not soft or gentle, this was raw. Bella tugged at the bronze curls, moaning at the softness. Teeth grazed against each other, neither getting enough of their taste. Slowly, Edward's hand descended from her hair down to her neck, where the tie for the dress was. Roughly, he opened the flimsy strings. Her body exposed, the warm breeze hit Bella like a bucket of cold water. She stopped kissing and pushed him off.

Trying to catch her breath, her glazed eyes looked at Edward in disbelief. But he wasn't paying her any attention, his eyes were on her exposed breasts that heaved up and down. From his kiss. His passionate kiss. Mesmerized, he trailed his gaze to her toned stomach to the formation a perfect V leading towards the dark, damp curls...Bella quickly put her hands on her intimate part. Recovering quickly, she covered her most intimate part from his heated gaze. A growl erupted from his chest. Sound that excited her, made her stomach curl and wetness trail down her thighs. She felt so erotic. Standing there with Edward's heated gaze on her body.

"Move it" rasped out Edward. He looked like a hungry man deprived of his meal. Flushed, Bella shook her head from side to side, reaching her other hand to cover her exposed breasts. Frustratedly, Edward growled, his inside beast refusing to be tamed until it gets his prized possession, the sweet nectar of Bella that was currently being hidden from him. A fact he did not like one bit. But Edward did not move. Nor did Bella.

Both stayed in a stalemate, the musky scent of arousal staining the air. Slowly, Bella bent down to pick her dress. Edward watched her every move, taking every curve. He needed this.

"Stop" he commanded softly. Bella startled at his tone, stilled. One hand lifting her dress, other still covering her woman part while her rosy buds were exposed for his hungry eyes again. She looked at him; hint of fear, excitement and lust reflected in her eyes.

"I want you..but I know I can't. We can't. But please Bella, I need it. I need to see you squirm in pleasure. I need to hear you scream my name when you orgasm. Please."

He wanted her. Bella felt elated. She wasn't the only one. The sexual needs wasn't hers only. Oh god.

"How?" she quickly asked. "I mean we can't have sex, but how can I fulfil your need Edward. I need you too. So much."

With the bit of determination left, he uttered the words that'll change their lives forever.

"Pleasure yourself right here, in front of me. I want to see you unwind Bella, I need to hear your moans. It won't quench my thirst but for now it'll have to do. Using my voice, I'll bring you to pleasure. I'll ruin you for any other man out there".

Excited by his words, rubbing her thighs together. Pulsing with need for a release, Bella breathlessly agreed: Indeed, Edward, indeed. You ruined me for other man since the day I met you.

**Author's note: **

A bit of a longer chapter! Enjoy.

Is it just me or the room feels hot? *fans herself* until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. * claps* This is dedicated to my first reviewer "Hira's" for their review/like was really encouraging to me! To others, this fanfiction is purely out of interest and I hope you find it a tad bit amusing amongst the other brilliant fanfictions !

Enjoy. A box of tissue may be needed for the end. Time for a whiplash.

Recap: "_Pleasure yourself right here, in front of me. I want to see you unwind Bella, I need to hear your moans. It won't quench my thirst but for now it'll have to do. Using my voice, I'll bring you to pleasure. I'll ruin you for any other man out there"._

Chapter 4

The air felt heavy. Filled with shock followed by anticipation. To say the least, Bella was surprised. Surprised yet aroused at the sensuous command. It excited her, his domineering side causing tingly feel in the pit of her stomach. The raw need in his voice caused her to bite her lip, waiting anxiously.

Slowly, scared one mistake could break the moment, Bella uncovered her lady part. So beautiful, thought a speechless Edward.

Bella resembled the white lilies surrounding her in the meadow, innocent as she uncovered herself. A true comparison as well for she was still pure as the day she was born. Yes. A virgin saving herself for devil in front of her, Edward.

"Are you a Virgin?" Edward asked noticing her trembling body, flushed in beautiful pink. He felt sinful, acknowledging something so pure. He had to know. No. He needed to know if he has been the only one. Call him selfish but he would hunt down any other man who had seen the sight before him. Soft pale skin, rosy flush with an angel's face, he was blessed.

Shyly, Bella nodded and it was all the reassurance Edward needed. Letting out a relieved breath, in an agonized pace, he took in every detail of his angel, imprinting to his memory. There were dusted freckles on the nose and her upper lip was a bit fuller than the lower. Her imperfections only enhancing her beauty. Continuing, he remarked a birthmark on top of her right beautiful mound. Perfect. Licking his lips, he continued his devouring to her soft, flat stomach begging to be touched. Humming in pleasure, Edward memorized her sinful curves. On his venture, Bella was getting shy at her exposure. Yet an excitement coursed through her, clenching her thighs from his fiery, lust-filled gaze zoomed in at her intimate part. Breathlessly, she awaited for his command.

"Lie down on the ground Bella. Legs facing me. Lift your knees with feet on the ground. I want to see your beautiful pussy"

Blushing harder, if that was possible, Bella followed what he said, desire overtaking her sensible part. Then again, she was never practical when it came to Edward.

She felt even more exposed in this new position. Nothing was said and insecurity rushed through Bella. Getting on her elbows maintaining the position, she looked at Edward. What she saw made her gasp. Again. He looked like a crazed man that has been starving for days. Balled fists on his side, clenched jawline, eyes glazed and ravishing her exposed self.

"You're so wet, even from this distance. Fuck, you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen. I want nothing more than to bury my face and lick your sweet juices".

The torture was too much for Bella. She slowly lifted her hand and placed them on her left mound, feeling her nipples harden even more at the sudden contact. She let out a strangled moan. With Edward sitting only a few meters away, watching her, her desire for a release reached at its peak. Softly, she began massaging her breasts, pinching the nipples. Pleasure shot through her body, she could feel the wetness dripping down, giving Edward a full view. She did not care. She felt sexy, long gone was the innocent Bella, this was Edward's Bella. The girl who loses all her sanity, drifting into a world filled with fantasies yearning to be fulfilled. By him.

Hearing a distant groan, Bella snapped open her eyes to look in his direction. With hooded eyes, lips open, hand on her breast and dripping wet, she looked exquisite.

"Stop teasing me Bella. I want you to move your hand down to your pussy and collect your wetness". Like an obedient girl, Bella trailed her hands down to her vagina, her hand easily slipped in! By gods, she was soaking. Gently, wetting her finger, she looked at Edward. Waiting.

"Now trail those fingers up your stomach to your beautiful breasts. Make sure to go slow, wet your body with your glistening juices."

Breathlessly, Bella followed her V-shape and trailed up her stomach at snail's pace. The slow pace with the wetness smearing her body was sensuous and so erotic. As she reached her breast, gently, Bella used her wet fingers and tweaked her nipple. It felt amazing. The wetness lubricating her harden nipples, making her experience more pleasure.

"Think as if it was my mouth around your breast, sucking them. Twirling my tongue around those harden rose bud. Sucking hard, running my tongue over them and grazing my teeth and sucking even harder. So delicious baby".

Baby. The word was like a bucket of ice dropped to clear Bella's lust-induced brain. Almost instantly, she stopped massaging her breast and blotted right up. Frantically, she began looking for her dress. Not caring a bit about giving Edward an eye-ful, as he had plenty gotten that just seconds back.

With her dress finally covering her body, she made a run to her Hammer. Her baby.

"Stop" commanded a frustrated voice. Edward was confused. Bella refused to acknowledge and continued her run. A hand grabbed out and engulfed her wrist. Bella stopped abruptly, the simple touch spreading warmth through her body, to the area which was already throbbing.

"What happened? What'd I do? I'm so sorry if I offended you. Bella, please. Look at me." Edward said desperately. She still refused to turn, tears welling her eyes. She twisted her wrists, a weak attempt to escape.

" .me. I said LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! Tell me... Baby please". Bella swiftly turned around, tears now running down her face with a hurt yet angry look.

"Baby? How dare you call me that? You have no right Professor Cullen! No right" more tears ran down her face, wiping them furiously, with angry eyes, Bella looked at Edward's confused, hurt ones. Calming a little, she whispered harshly, "do you remember the day at the cafe?"

Flashback: June 10th 1999 (1 year before the current time)

It was a bright sunny day, it was Bella's day. She was going to tell him, her feelings. Finally, the girl had gathered courage. The past few months has been a bliss, Professor Cullen had been helping her prepare for her final interview for her degree. Those days spend together had grown them closer and they even came close to kissing one night. If it weren't for the damn librarian announcing the closure, Bella would have had her first kiss with the man of her dreams. Dressed in her favourite, blue summer dress with simple make-up, she was ready to reveal her heart. Each step to the old cafe, a place also close to her heart with the amount of time spent there with him, she felt confident. Straightening her dress, she entered the cafe and saw him at their spot. Grinning widely, she made her way to him.

"Edward!" Bella called him gently as she inched closer, a name she got a hold of after his threat of creeping in her dorm in the middle of the night and stealing her "Pride and Prejudice" copy she has had since high school. She wouldn't have minded having him in her dorm but for both their sake, she began calling him by his first name. Chucklingly at the fond memory, she looked at Edward. However, he did not return her smile, he looked detached and tired. It was then, Bella noticed another figure beside him. The figure was a beautiful woman, clad in a Gucci business suit piece, the perfect symbol of beauty, brains and success. Bella felt inferior to her but gave a smile.

"You must be Bella. Edward's told me about you. How'd the interview go? I'm sure you would have gotten it! With your mentioned capabilities and Edward's skilled training, no doubt!" the gorgeous woman complimented. Even her voice was perfect, until she uttered the next few words. "Oh! How silly of me. Hi, I am Tanya. I am this guy's wife. Even though Edward is a college professor and my husband, he is still my baby first." Those word shattered Bella's heart. Aside, the fact who calls a grown man 'baby', the affectionate term making her sick. Giving a forced, weak smile, Bella introduced herself, turned to Edward. Hurt brown meeting guilt emerald. She was so foolish! Saying a rushed goodbye, she left the cafe abruptly with the little bit of dignity left in her. Forgetting her feelings. Forgetting the good news. That night, Bella cried her heart out, letting the agony engulf her. Replaying the words: my husband, my baby. Breaking her fragile heart into million pieces all over again and again.

End of flashback

Present

Pained emerald met fiery brown. Edward let go of her wrist as realization dawned on him. How could he forget. Tanya, his wife called him that. The term that sent her away from him then. A term which is sending her away from him now.

Slowly, Bella turned, walking to her truck. Cradling her heart, futilely hoping it'll lessen the pain.

**Author's note: **

No hate for the "baby" callers out there But hey the girl got her heart broken by it! Also, Yay! This chapter is done. I suddenly got inspired and wrote this chapter. Definitely longer than others but it had to be done. There's a peak at the past to reveal their relationship prior to their needs now ;) !

I hope it wasn't too wordy or un-smooth. I just kinda wrote and the last part writing was quite emotional for me! I hope I was able to convey the pain.

If you have any questions, ask away!

Take care for now you fanfic fans!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: sorry for the late update! Also, to the reviewer, Susan, you're such a delight :D every time I read your reviews, I feel encouraged! Thanks :')

Now here's the chapter:

_Recap: "Slowly, Bella turned, walking to her truck. Cradling her heart, futilely hoping it'll lessen the pain"._

Chapter 5

It had began to pour heavily. Bella laughed bitterly at the situation. How fitting. It was like the sky was consoling her by crying with her. Furiously, she wiped her tears in hopes to get herself and her hammer home safely.

Openly the garage, she parked and hastily ran to the door. She hoped her roommate wasn't home because she was in no position to face anyone. Opening the door, Bella let out a breath of relief, the lights were out, which meant Alice wasn't home. Deciding against checking up on her, she stood there, staring.

She couldn't see anything but she welcomed the silence and darkness. It comforted her. Robotically, she made her way upstairs to the room where she calmed down. Turning the knob, the smell of paint hit her mixed with oil. The room was filled with light from the moon, the rain had stopped, as if following her emotional state.

Deciding against turning the light on, letting the beauty of the night engulf the room, she let go of herself. First, she took off the offensive dress. It reminded her too much of what happened. Throwing on the paint splattered overalls, she felt a bit better. It reminded of her mom. Her childhood days where mom would teach her to paint. Renée was a very talented and artsy person. A carefree soul, never letting anything get to her. "Until him", Bella bitterly thought. That's right. Him being her dad. The man who broke her mother's exuberance. She'd never forgive him for cheating on her mother. Each day, after the discovery, she had watch her mom break and drink her sorrow away. A woman who always said, "drinking is not for elegant women my beautiful Bella, don't drink" found solace in it. Bella was helpless, she stood there watching Renée's soul shatter, eventually, leaving Bella all alone. Since that day, she had sworn to never tolerate cheating, let alone be a cheater. She was wrong. She was on the verge of breaking her promise today. It disgusted her. The little self-control she had.

Refusing to cry over her pathetic situation, she took out fresh paper, blank, awaiting to be decorated. And boy did she decorate it. Taking brush after brush, angrily splattering on the sheet, Bella took out every pent up emotion. Anger. Resentment. Grief. Hurt. Pain.

After an hour's worth of splattering, she was breathing heavily, glaring at her painting. Somehow she had managed to conjure the shade of green of his eyes. It mockingly stared at her. Frustrated, she wrenched the sheet from the stool and threw it.

Calming down a little, Bella slipped down to the floor, sitting with her knees to her chest, hands hugging them. She felt vulnerable. Her plan to move on did not work well. Edward's face kept reappearing. She finally let the tears drop. She grieved for her love. The moonlight watched the woman cry her heart out again.

**- Morning - **

_Ting. Ting._ The annoying sound of the doorbell awoke Bella up. The room was lit with sunlight now, painting still thrown away. Glancing, she realized, she had fallen asleep on the floor. Her face felt hard from the dried tears and she felt the strains for the awkward sleeping position.

_Ting. Ting_. "Damn" the doorbell kept ringing. Lifting herself up, Bella went to see who was at the door. Groaning, she yanked the door open, shielding her eyes from the sudden rush of brightness.

Adjusting, Bella looked up. She gasped. In all his glory, there stood Edward Cullen. For the past 24 hours, Bella's life had taken a complete 360, she's seeing him everywhere! She could not believe that he stood there, at her doorstep. Slowly, she scanned him up/down, all sorrows forgotten. He was wearing the clothing from yesterday. The now wrinkled, white V-neck looked as if it had seen better days. Licking her lips, dry from just waking up and due to the delicious man standing in front of her, Bella stood there. The clearing of his throat snapped Bella out of her living fantasy. Looking up to the god-like face, she noticed, he was strained. Again. Just like yesterday, Edward's jaw was clenched. Oh how badly she wanted to lick them. Jaw-sex ranked high in her list of Edward fantasy. A smirk began to form in the god-like face. Uh-oh, Bella realized she had just spoken out loud.

Blushing, she cleared her throat and croaked out: "what're you doing here Professor Cullen?"

For the longest time, silence etched between them. It was welcomed except the air was pungent of tension, both sexual and situational.

All of a sudden, Edward gripped the door sides, refraining himself. As if in pain, he uttered: "can you please put some clothes on?"

Frowning, Bella looked down. Of course! She had forgotten the paint overalls she had hastily put last night. They were not doing a very good job of covering her properly and her nipples threatened to spill out any second. Feeling like a deer caught in headlight, she did not know how to react. The rational part said for her to run and change but the lust kicked in. The pointed, heated gaze Professor was giving her caused a rush of excitement through her body. As if in cue, the rational part shut down. Licking her lips again, she felt like she was taken back to the meadow. His gaze setting her on fire. Again. The licking of lips was the last straw for Edward. He freed his hands and grabbed Bella's face.

Slowing, as if begging her to stop him with his eyes, he descended his lips towards her pouty mouth. Alarm bells turned on Bella's head, she needed to stop this madness. With only an inch apart, her morning breath mixing with his fresh mint ones, Bella pushed herself off of his towering self.

"I am sorry. I'll just get changed", she managed to mumble before running to her room. Sighing, Edward ran his hands through his locks.

So much for staying away, both Bella and Edward thought.

**Author's note**: so frustrating! I know. Apologies, next chapter is coming right up. I can't have them kissing right after "yesterday". Also a glimpse to why Bella is strongly against cheating. Sort of an internal fight between her morals and hormones. We all know what wins ;)

Until next time! Take care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Here is the next chapter as promised! Enjoy

Chapter 6

If there could be any more distance between Edward and Bella, they'd have to scream at one another to be heard. After the indecent exposure from earlier, Bella had changed into flare, light-blue jeans with her baggy Princeton sweatshirt. Currently, sitting as far as the sofa allowed, she hugged her knees to her chest, similar position to what she had fallen asleep. Biting her lip in anticipation, she waited for Professor Cullen to talk.

Edward, on the other individual sofa, was sipping the coffee Bella had brewed. Not wanting to be a poor host, she prepared the coffee. Tension was thick. Nervously running his hands through his hair, Edward complimented "Thanks for the coffee. Just the way I like it". Bella nodded, "Black, no sugar and one cream, just like you prefer." At the mention of this, Bella reminiscence back to her time spent at his office, where she would bribe him with coffee in return for his kindness.

"Do you—" both Edward and Bella mentioned simultaneously. Laughing, they smiled at each other in understanding. Another minute of silence followed. Putting his coffee down on the wooden table, Edward turned to Bella.

"We need to talk, Bella. About yesterday, today… just about everything love. First, I am really sorry. I should have had better control. I mean as an adult, I should know better than pouncing on you the second I see you. But, you looked so carefree, so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make love to you right then and there. I was tired of holding myself back. These past months have been the hardest for me. Fighting my wife, fighting my feelings for you. I can't stay away anymore. It's just that, I want you. No. I **need** you. **Only** **you**. Tell me what should I do? Please love."

His beautiful orbs filled with passion and agony, gazed at the fragile woman sitting on the sofa. Bella was stunned. Edward's heated confession leaving her perplexed. Slowly processing what he just said. She felt his need, his pain; it was like hers. They were two lost souls wanted the other to find and consume each other.

The silence was deafening. Slowly, Bella looked up and met his piercing gaze. She needed time. She did not know what to say.

"Can I have … some time to think?"

"Of course! Take as much time as you need"

Edward kept his gaze on her, waiting. Bella pointedly look at him, grimacing.

"Oh right, right. Um, I should leave. I mean you need to think. Ok. I will just leave now". Flustered Professor was cute, Bella smiled a little. Both stood up, Bella escorting him to the door.

Upon reaching the door, Edward turned to face her. Unfortunately, Bella had been lost in thought, not looking at where he was going. Her head bumped into his chest.

"Whoa there love". Edward gripped her shoulders gently to steady his clumsy angel. Bella blushing at the endearment term and her clumsiness. Hesitantly, he raised his fingers and brushed her rosy cheek. "The red is a lovely shade on you. It is my undoing every time" Not knowing how to respond, Bella turned even more red and slowly gazed up at him. His beautiful eyes. They held desire, love and hope, all directed towards her. It was all the reassurance she needed. She made up her mind. As Edward turned to leave, Bella's hand shot out and gripped his right elbow firmly.

"Please stay" were the two words that broke their resistance. Stoically, Edward turned around to face her again. Refusing to cry, Bella softly uttered.

"Please make love to me Edward. Right now. I know you're married and it is wrong. Very wrong. But I am tired of running away. Fighting us."

Bella returned Edward's gaze with a reassured, trusting one of her own. Letting out the breath each had been holding for the longest time.

Gently, Edward shut the door behind him. The air thick with their passion. There was no turning back.

**Author's note**: I used to hate cliff-hanger's in my reading journey. Alas, I do need to plan out their 'love scene' because let's face it, I have zero experience of writing smut. I don't want to disappoint much. On the other hand, I welcome anyone else if they want to write the scene. Kidding. Until next time!

On to inspiration so I can deliver what the summary demands. Take care beautiful readers!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: lemon's ahead! Beware. **

Chapter 7

The click on the door echoed in the house. He turned to face her, and her hands acted in their own accord, pulling his mouth roughly to hers.

Bella let out loud moan, not realizing her slip. She didn't care. She was beyond caring.

His lips were like heaven, so firm but soft ... full of a passion and hunger that exceeded anything she'd ever experienced. His taste was indescribable. And when he opened his mouth, licking her lower lips and plunging his tongue into her mouth, Bella saw stars.

Everything unfolded very quickly following that. It was raw passion.

There was a frenzy of kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. His muscular hands were everywhere at once, cupping her, squeezing her, sliding over mounds and dipping into valleys until her body was shaking and screaming for more.

Her beautiful Professor shifted her then, moving until he had backed Bella up against the wall. She felt his hand slide inside her jeans as he kissed her, groaning loudly into her mouth when he discovered that she was already swollen and wet.

Without moving his lips from hers, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her jeans, popping the buttons. Rushed, he slipped both her jeans and panties down as far as they would go, dropping them to the floor. Bella barely had time to step out of them before she was being lifted off the ground and carried towards her bedroom. Without breaking the passionate kiss, Edward strode up the stairs to her room.

"Second one" gasped Bella. Cool air hitting her bare pussy, arousing her more. As Edward moved, delicious friction was made as she rubbed against the hard muscles of his chest. Both moaning at the sensation.

Reaching the room, he gently laid her on the bed. He fumbled briefly with his button fly, quickly freeing himself. He stood all in his glory, fully erect. Bella's eyes widened at his exposure. He was beautiful. Edward leaned down and gave her a slow kiss, as passionate but gentler. He pressed his naked body against her, brushing his cock against her. Bella arced her back, nails taking down his back. She needed him! Using his hand, he lifted her legs higher wrapping around his waist while guiding himself to her hot center. Putting his forehead on hers, he gentle reassured

"It'll hurt love, but I'll try to make it better. I love you Bella" With that confession, he slid himself home in one swift thrust. Bella closed her eyes due to the pain. She pressed her nails harder on his back. Edward began to murmur sweet words into her ears, calming her. Slowly, the pain subdued, pleasure shot through her body. After she had a moment to adjust to his size. Opening her eyes, she nodded, moving her hips. "Please move".

They both gasped out loud, locking eyes once again.

"More" Bella urged, signalling him to continue. A slow, beautiful smile spread across his delicious lips then, and he moved her legs so that they were intimately locked around his waist. His forearms, bracing his hands against the head-board of the bed for added leverage.

Looking deep into her eyes, he slowly pulled his hips back, before thrusting into her again slowly but firmly that her entire body shook. Bella's head hit the pillow as she threw it back and cried out, never having felt anything that deep inside her. Panting loudly, she grabbed him by his hair, urging him to go faster, begging him for more.

His lips connected with hers again, kissing her so passionately, making lightheaded. His hot tongue swirled and twisted against hers as his body penetrated her, sliding easily into her welcoming heat. He worked her body like the thirsty man he was: pushing, grinding, pounding. He broke their kiss with a loud groan and buried his face against her neck, sucking and biting at her, possessing what was his.

The wet soothing of his tongue as it flicked at her skin, the flex of his muscles as he shifted his hips between her legs, the broad tip of his cock as it slid back and forth inside her, and his scent. It was masculine and delicious.

His hips began bucking erratically as he continued pumping into her, sliding a hand between their bodies and expertly rubbing tight circles around Bella's throbbing clitoris.

She has never experienced pleasure like this. So good. So good.

"Please" she moaned deeply feeling what she could only describe as heaven. "So close love, please... come for me." Edward half moaned/yelled with another deep thrust inside her, causing Bella to explode around him.

_Holy! _

Bella screamed out in pleasure as her body convulsed around his aching shaft.

"Yes!" he gritted through his teeth. "That's it, my love. God you feel so much better than any fantasy!" He kissed her again before pulling back to watch, imprint her face as she found her release. Bella eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip, moaning as he grounded himself inside her even harder, riding out the waves of her mind-blowing orgasm until she felt herself clench again. She orgasmed again, this time biting his shoulder to swallow her scream. It brought Edward on the verge and he followed closely with his own.

Breathing heavily, he took himself out and laid beside her. He pulled her close to his chest, cherishing her like his life depended on it. Laying a kiss on her forehead, he gazed at her.

Bella craned her neck and gave him a slow kiss pouring all her love into it.

No sound was made expect the synchronized beating of the two lovers heart.

**Author's note**:

It's done. I hope it was ok. :)

Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: apologies for the late update! University engulfs you, especially in summer class. Exam this Thursday for Microbio. Lets hope for the best.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8

_Chirp. Chirp_. Waking up to the birds was music for Bella. Sighing, she woke up, hitting something firm yet soft, it sure made a nice pillow too. After a few minutes, reality dawned into her.

_Holy shit. _

Bella just slept with her professor. Professor she has been lusting after for 2 years. Professor who was 12 years her senior. Edward. Yes, she loved him. But Edward was married. Mortified, she glanced down.

He looked so peaceful with a gentle smile on his face. Forgetting their situation for a second, Bella reached out and eased the wrinkles on his forehead that scrunched from sleep. Gently, she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. So soft. He looked so angelic and beautiful. His defined cheekbones, long eyelashes that a girl would kill for framed his face. Pouty, red lips begging to be kissed. On impulse, Bella reached down and planted a kiss on the lips.

Smiling sadly, she knew it was the last time she'd feel them. Good things always came to an end. For her at least. First, her happy family broke apart and now to prevent her lover's life from breaking, she has to let him go. Covering her body with the blanket, she slowly stood up as quietly as her clumsy self could. That did not go too well. As soon as she managed to stand up, she slipped over her sweetheart Edward has thrown in the heat of passion. Slipping, she crashed into Edward's hard body. Instantly, that woke me up.

"What the ..." said a perplexed Edward. When he realized it was Bella, he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her soft body, loving her curves. Planting a kiss on her bare shoulder blade, he remembered their love making. He felt himself getting excited. Burying his face on her neck, he refused to acknowledge the stiffness in Bella's posture or hesitant body language.

Slowly, Bella turned to face Edward. Taking deep breath, she looked into his eyes, full of guilt and hurt. She uttered the words that broke her even more.

"It was a mistake Professor Cullen..." Silence etched in the room, her words echoing in the room. Stunned, Edward sat there, blinking at Bella. He must have heard wrong. NO. He finally had her. He made love to her... it can't be. Determined, Edward grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Pouring his anger, desire and love in that one kiss.

It was a bruising yet passion filled kiss. Panting heavily, he released her.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything! Why Bella. I thought you love me. Tell me that kiss meant nothing. TELL ME DAMMIT," calming down a little, "... I love you my angel. Since the first time you tripped into my class, I knew it you were mine".

Achingly Bella tried to compose herself, "you have a wife Professor Cullen. She's beautiful and loves you, her name is Tanya. What happened between us was a mistake. I hope it doesn't harm your marriage. I promise this will be the last time you'll see me."

Every word was like an arrow to Edward's heart. It was not easy for Bella to say them either; she was handing the man she loved more than anything to another. She has no right over him. Trying to blink away the welling tears, Bella braved an anguished smile.

Still refusing to give up, "Bella, I don't love Tanya. Since New Years, I haven't touched her. Whenever I do, it feels like I'm cheating on you. My body, heart and soul aches for you. I need you and only you love."

He was convincing, Bella almost melted from his word. As fast as she was about to give in, Tanya's face came into her mind and she composed herself once more.

"You need to leave. Now" said a strong Bella with all the courage left in her.

Emerald stared at brown, looking for answers. Bella was the first to break the intense gaze. She couldn't hold much longer.

Understanding, Edward stiffened, a hard, dark look downing on his face. As fast as lightening, he got off the bed, jaws clenched, got dressed. His anger and frustration apparent with the shuffling and angry movements.

Standing all dressed on the other end, Edward walked towards Bella. She stood there, holding the sheets tightly to her chest, brown eyes glossy. Reaching her, Edward stood there, memorizing every feature. Smiling sadly, he lifted his hand to stroke the blushing beauty he loved so much.

Bella flinched at the movement. A pained look crossed Edward, instantly changing into a hard look.

With his last words of goodbye, Edward turned to leave. Leaving his heart with his angel. Forever.

As soon as she could no longer see the unusual reddish bronze shade, she fell on her knees, letting the tears flow. Silently cursing her luck, she wiped her tears. She was done crying.

Reaching her cellphone on the stand beside the bed. The crumpled sheets that held evidence for their passionate love, something she would never forget...

Bravely, she dialled the number she thought she'd never call.

"Hello. Prince Travelling Agent. How may I help you?" said a robotic voice.

Shakily, Bella said: "I need one-way ticket to France. No return. For the earliest flight possible."

**Author's note**: YES! It's done. Also, yes my Bella is running away. It's the only way, after all, distant helps the heart right? Sure. Ya right.

Take care lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry about late update ! :)

1 year later

"Bella"

The pretty brunette turned around to look at the customer. She let out a warm smile. It was Mrs. Cope, a regular visitor to her bookstore. She rose to walk around the counter to greet hug her.

"My my, have you gotten prettier? Hasn't it been only a week since I saw you? Ah - there it is, a true smile" as a genuine smile began to form on Bella's face "come here pumpkin, give this old lady a big nice hug". The two women hugged, the younger finding solace in the smell of lemons, cookies and love of the older lady. Bella Swan always looked forward for Mrs. Cope visitation because it helped her feel like she was home even for the briefest second. Breaking the hug, she took the cookies out of the weary lady's hand and placed them on the counter.

"You didn't have to Mrs. Cope. I still have some of those apple pies you made last week."

"Oh shut up young lady. You're took skinny" the lady jabbed her finger on the petite brunette's waist "when I was your age, I had guys lining up for me perfect hourglass, but of course I only gave time for that idiot, Henry" Mrs. Cope smiled fondly at the mention of her husband.

She was lucky. She got her loved one. Bella tried to stop the jealously and hurt trying to erupt within her. It's been a year since that incident. Some may say she's a coward, running away. But she couldn't be there, she refused see a woman drink herself because of an unfaithful husband. And to be the other woman? She couldn't.

Over the year, Bella had made progress. She opened a small bookstore fulfilling her love literature and him. There had been countless conversations that revolved around books with Edward. Even though, she was far from him, the books gave her solace and she spent most her time there. Alice had tried to persuade her to come back for the first few months until Bella told the reason behind her departure. Ally had been supportive since then and even promised to visit her. Bella was happy to have her friend alongside but she needed this alone time. The ache over not seeing him never eased. She continuously dreamt about his touch, their raw passion. She had tried to date, move on. But it was not possible. No man held a candle to Edward's looks or charms or wits. After few futile attempts, she stopped and revolved in her bookstore.

"Earth to Bella", the voice of Mrs. Cope disrupted Bella from her memories. She smiled again at the lady and proceeded with their daily routine of talk and book selection. Hours passed quickly with her, Bella welcomed it. Soon it was closing time, so, they decided to follow with their weekly routine of Bella taking the senior lady home.

Closing the door, Bella took a moment to observe her surrounding. Her bookstore was small and had a homely entrance. Beside her store stood a classic pen shop and fencing class on the other. The clinks of swords were music to her ears and smell of vintage pens an aroma. She loved Paris. She loved the beautiful scenes and the feeling of love everywhere. It made her believe in it, be happy for those who have it and consider herself lucky to have found it.

"Alright Marge, lets get to you Henry, I bet he's worried to death" Bella teased Mrs. Cope. Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the young lady's joking, Mrs. Cope began walking.

"Got any special plans for tonight?" the routine question followed. It worried Mrs. Cope to see Bella alone. Even though she teased her, deep down she knew it was all for show. A young woman like Bella did not have the spark in her eyes as most do, neither was she aware of the attention she was given by lads around the area. Mrs. Cope never pushed it, always hoping Bella would open up herself. Shaking her head, she got the answer she expected. "No, too busy with the new shipment of books. Got an early night". Both women nodded in understanding and continued their journey home.

Dropping her at the doorstep and kissing both Marge and Henry a goodnight, Bella began walking towards her apartment. It was almost sunset, and the sky looked beautiful. Oh how she wished, she had her camera with her. It was truly magnificent, the clouds covered in reddish orange and hints of light purple. Greedily, Bella soaked in every detail and prevailed in it's beauty. It was nothing compared to his beauty but it was something. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Never had she ever felt more alone yet so alive.

**Author's note: **sorry if this was confusing and all. I plan to move the story ahead. You'll be seeing Edward soon. But I needed to give a year to these couples to sort everything out. Take care. Next chapter will be up soon. ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

The warm rays of the suns hit my bare shoulders are I lay in bed. Morning. I groggily looked at the clock that read 6 am. Perfect. It was time for my morning jog before opening of bookstore. Standing up, I made my bed and subconsciously began humming Air Supply's 'Making Love Out of Nothing At All'. The brought another smile on my face, another change when coming to Paris, I began to smile much more often. The aroma of coffee reached my nose and I was instantly put in a happy mood. Everything that I did reminded me of him, Edward. I felt closer to him in this manner. Long back, it occurred to me trying to forget him was not going to help me live my life. Yes, I missed him but I was happy with the love I had for him.

In the first few months in Paris, I continuously went to bed crying and avoiding anything that reminded me of him. Eventually, I realized how pathetic I was being and slowly tried to get myself back up. It worked except the lingering feeling of his physical presence. Many nights I would think back to our fucking, no, love making. The vivid memory of my nails scratching down his back as I withered in pleasure or his piercing green eyes burrowing into my brown ones as we both felt the pleasure. I still felt his moans, groans and every stroke into me. It was only a day but that left an imprint in me. The selfish side of me wanted to fly back and take what could have been mine but the sensible and noble side of me told me otherwise.

Snapping out of my daydream, I pulled my running shorts and jacket, carrying my runners down to grab my coffee. Quickly downing the warm refresher, I took on my usual run/jog at the park. The park was beautiful, nothing like the meadow but it had trees on one side and a lake following on the other. Best of both sceneries without much crowd; I came to realize that many did not run around this time so it worked to my advantage.

Halfway through the run, I decided to stop when I saw a duck guiding its young one. The little ones were all in one straight line, following the mother duck. It brought a smile to my face. Part of me dreaded that day of hastiness would have led to pregnancy and I was not ready for another life to join my unstable one. I would have accepted the gift but still I was relieved that it did not happen.

"Dayum" followed by a whistle caught my attention. I turned to the intruder. There, stood a man about my age smiling cheekily at me. I arched an eyebrow at him prompting him to continue. He lifted a tan arm to scratch his head in an endearing manner. I laughed internally at the display of embarrassment.

"Its just, your back…they are um…well" the young man tried to make a sentence. To cut him some slack, I gave in a "thank you" followed by a smile. On my lower back, I had gotten a tattoo done of white lilies. Since I had taken my jacket long back due to the heat, clad in my sports bra the beautiful artwork was obvious. It was a delicate, small one of white lilies with emerald shades accentuating its shape with the date of **_that_** day.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just have never seen such depth and beauty in a tattoo of white lilies. I mean lilies are of innocence but the way the shade of creeps up slowly encasing the white lilies, it's like corrupting it". I almost gasped at the accuracy of the man's description of the tattoo because that is what exactly what it was. I was the white lily and the green was Edward except he was not 'corrupting' me; rather it was he was fully consuming me, us in our passion.

"That is a close meaning for a random stranger", I smirked at him refusing to let the emotion of how close he was to reality.

The stranger let down a nice, big smile, all white contrasting against tan skin. The lack of French accent and the tan skin made me guess the man was not from here.

Laughing, the stranger held out his, "Hello Tattoo lady, I am Paul. Paul Lahote from Tribal Encripting". The introduction made his knowledge about my tattoo apparent. Paul was THE guy for tattoos in France. Apparently, there was a big hype of them and with his good looks (that I realized in the beginning but did not look much into it), I could tell why. At more ease, "I am Bella. Bella Swan from Swan Bookstore" imitating his introduction. The handshake was nice, as his warm hands engulfed my small ones. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

Not letting go, his next words shocked me "So Bella what do you say, me and you, dinner tonight". Boy this one did not waste any time. I was tempted to say no, but something about Paul screamed fun and safe. I mean it was a harmless date right? I was not looking for anything but Mrs. Cope's word came into my mind and I decided.

"I hope you are as good as your reputation says" I winked at him and let go of the handshake. Dramatically putting his hand on his heart, he let out a fake hurt gasp:

"Oh babes you got it all wrong though" taking on a husky tone, "I am nothing like the rumors, I am much, _much_ better". I laughed. I mean who wouldn't with the way he dragged his 'much' sounding like some corny player. He joined my laughter.

"Nah, don't worry Swan, I know how to treat a beautiful lady. So here's my card that has my number, just text me the address when you reach home so I can save your number. Also, pick you up around 7?" Paul cutely finished. The sweet side of his big guy melted me and I nodded taking his card. Leaning down I couldn't help but say "For the record, those rumors did not do justice about you. You seem much, _much _bigger". Winking at his shocked face, I waved and continued with my jog.

A smile crept into my face at the audacity of me. I just openly commented on a hot-blooded, a very handsome one for that matter, man's size. Shaking my head, I ran home, clearing myself of the interaction that just happened.

Once I reached home, I realized, within the time spent with Paul and reaching home, I had not once thought about Edward.

**Author's note: **Uh-oh is she forgetting him? Or is it just Paul's sexiness? Well either way, my Bella is strong enough to handle herself. Next up? Date and perhaps another sexy man? Take care!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

Looking at the clock I realized it was 5 pm. Time for closing. The day had gone by peacefully with much welcomed tourists.

Oh shoot!

I forgot about the date at 7 with Paul. Hurriedly, I locked the door and made my way home. A nagging feel of being watched creeped into me but I was too much in a hurry to care.

Taking a long bath, I shaved all the essential areas. Not like I'm letting him get any action but I wanted to have fun tonight. Finishing up, I stood in front my of wardrobe. Paul did not specify where exactly but I figured it was dinner so fancy-ish?

Finally, I settled on a peach coloured tube dress that was of silk. It had an empire waist, where its top was embodied with peace-coloured beads. It was simple yet accentuated my skin and figure. Keeping makeup to the minimum with lipstick, foundation and eye liner; I took my curler out. Loosely curling my bangs, I put the rest of my hair into a low, loose bun. I settled for a rose shade of lipstick that completed the entire look. Simple yet elegant. Checking my teeth, I grabbed my clutch. Looking at the time, I realized it was 6:30.

Grabbing my phone, I texted Paul the address. I bet he'd be upset about not texting earlier but I had completely forgotten. I quickly tidied the mess I had made, cleanliness is a must for me. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang signalling Paul's arrival.

Smiling, I smoothed my dress ready to greet my tan date for tonight but that is who I did not see.

There, clad in a plaid shirt and jeans stood the guy who haunted my dreams. I blinked. He was still there. I trailed my eyes along his body. He was still gorgeous. Both his hands were stuffed into his designer jeans, a gesture of nervousness from him. My eyes zoomed into his white V-neck revealing hint his pale skin. Reaching his face, a few days growth of beard could be seen. I wanted to feel them. Leaving his eyes for last, as usual, I hesitantly gazed at them. They were blank and cold. I flinched from the fury burning in them.

Questions flew around my head. How'd he know? Why is he here?

"Professor Cullen?" I sounded dazed. All thoughts about Paul forgotten or the bookstore. It solely focused on the man standing in front of me. The man who even after a year still managed to leave me speechless and quivering like a school girl.

His gaze softened a little after my perplexed questioning. The moment his perfect lips began moving, right on cue, someone called me.

"Bella! Hey Tattoo girl." I reluctantly shifted my gaze to the caller. Oh .. right. Paul. I think I had a date.

Offering a forced smile, I acknowledged the visitor, I initially expected. He returned my smile with a bunch of yellow daffodils. They were pretty and I would have appreciated it on other days but right now the emerald-eyed man's glare was what concerned me.

"Thank you Paul. They're beautiful. Can you give me a moment?" I looked at Edward implying the reason of my request. Paul understood and put his hands up in surrender and walked down to his car.

Turning back to Edward, I felt weary all of a sudden.

"What're you doing here?"

"Who was he?"

Both of us simultaneously questioned. Biting my lip, I answered first,

"He was Paul. I am going for lunch with him. Now can you tell me what in the world are you doing in France?"

I looked at him nervously, awaiting for response.

"Can you please stop biting you lip? It's distracting...also Tanya has a presentation here. Imagine my surprise when I saw you exit a bookstore here. In France. After a year. Why Bella?"

The news shocked me to say the least. 1) it stung to know Edward was still with his wife. 2) he had followed me home, but why? 3) I had a potential suitor waiting few meters down for me while the guy who I am madly in lust and love with is standing in front of me demanding for my departure of a year back.

In true Bella fashion, I went back inside and slammed the door shut on both of them.

**Author's note**: so here it is. Obviously Edward won't leave his wife. Why? Who knows. Next chapter, right up. Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
